


A Name

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 1 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rin is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:...You're my soulmate?"





	A Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coyoteclaw11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/gifts).

> I hope this is ok, in my mind since Rin used either Nanase or just Haru I thought what if he didn't know Haru's full first name was actually Haruka (or just his first name at all) ?

Ever since he had gotten his tattoo, Rin, age ten, had been excitedly walking up to any girl who would cross his path to ask for their name, to the bewilderment of his best friend, Sousuke.   
  
“Rin, what was that ?!”  
  
The redhead just turned to him.  
  
“Hm ? What was what ?”  
  
Sousuke threw his hands in the air.  
  
“You can’t just ask everyone you meet what’s their name just like that !”  
  
Rin tilted his head.  
  
“And why not ?”  
  
The teal-eyed boy admittedly was taken aback.  
  
“Because ! That’s rude, no ?”  
  
“But I’m trying to know which one I’ve seen that’s my soulmate ! We probably saw each other in a crowd or something."  
  
“Yeah, but wouldn’t they be looking for you too ?”  
  
Rin stopped to think about it.  
  
“That makes sense. Unless she’s against this whole soulmate thing."  
  
He looked down, obvious sadness in his eyes and Sousuke clicked his tongue.  
  
“Well, if you’re both destined to be together, it wouldn’t really make sense that the biggest romantic on Earth would get a Skeptic, no ? Also, why “she” ?"  
  
Rin pulled down the collar of his T-shirt a bit and Sousuke could see the blue ink clearly read as “Haruka” and he immediately frowned. Somehow, the name sounded familiar to him.  
  
“That can only mean one thing, right ?”  
  
The dark-haired boy rose an eyebrow.  
  
“Are you sure about that, **_Rin_** ?”  
  
The redhead froze in realisation.  
  
“Oh.. yeah, you’re right…. And do you think that means my soulmate will also be expecting to meet a girl ?”  
  
He anxiously started playing with the collar of his shirt, and Sousuke just sighed.  
  
“Maybe, yeah most likely. But it’s fine ! It doesn’t mean they’ll reject you ! Would you reject them if they were not a girl in the end ?”  
  
“Obviously not ! It doesn’t matter, right ?”  
  
Sousuke grinned.  
  
“Yeah, they just better be into swimming.”  
  
They both laughed as they continued walking to school.  


* * *

  
  
Rin was waiting excitedly outside the classroom for his first day at his father’s old school. Not only for his chance at meeting his soulmate this young, but also for Nanase, the swimmer who had caught his eye.  
  
When he entered, he was already bursting with energy, and when he met the bright blue eyes of a familiar face after his introduction, he couldn’t help but walk up to their owner.  
  
“Nanase ! Do you remember me ?”  
  
The boy just stayed silent, but kept his eyes on him.  
  
“You were amazing at the last competition ! We gotta swim together, ok ? I’ll show you what I’m made of !”  
  
There was a spark in his eyes when he mentioned swimming and before he could continue, the teacher cleared her throat.  
  
“Rin-kun, I’m happy that you’re already trying to make friends but please wait for recess time to do it ! You can take the seat next to Haruka-kun though if you want to-”  
  
Rin had stopped listening to her at this point. He made the maths mentally, and the timeline checked out. His entire being was buzzing, his heart beating loudly in his chest, palms sweaty, and eyes wide.   
  
He took a huge gulp of air.  
  
“WAIT, **_you_**’re Haruka ? Which means that... **_you_**’re my soulmate ?”  
  
And then, all hell broke loose in the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
